Her Perfect World
by Lovely12ose
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku were relaxing finally, by camping out. But the next day, a blinding white castle suddenly appeared and Riku was missing, again! Is this Naminé's doing? Or did Riku change his heart again? Read to find out Kairi and Sora's experiences.


**Her Perfect World**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, 'cept my idea. If the Twilight Town/Oblivion thing is wrong...I apologize. I have a very petite memory P

**_Author's Note:_** Ahhh…first decent fanfic that I posted…this is a one shot—yea, I know. A pretty long one shot…but enjoy anyways. Review if you want, don't hafta. By the way, this was written for school…crappy, I know. xP

* * *

"Hm... no... that won't do..." a blonde-haired girl scribbled a sketch of a field with a sharp pencil. With frustration, she ripped out the piece of paper, crunching it into a ball, and chucked it at a random place in a little room. The room was tiled with simple designs, and shining bright from the sun, screening through the large window built into the wall behind the girl. Her uneven bangs gave her a more edgy appearance, but her blue eyes gave her a more kinder expression. She wore a fitted white dress that ended an inch above her skinny knees. From the tank-top design, it curved around her shoulders and showed her tanned arms. The artist flipped through her sketchbook, and stopped when she saw the drawn face of a young boy that seemed about 14 years old. 

His complexion was smooth, judging from the magnificent shading, and a grin stretched across his mouth. His spiky hair darted over his bright, optimistic eyes and in other random places. The rest of his body had vanished, by the limited space the paper could give, but the artist used up as much space as possible to fit in the minor details that represented that the man was wearing a necklace, with a puffy t-shirt sweater and another shirt underneath. "Him...and him...oh, and definitely her..." a smirk plastered on the females' face as she put a symbol on the corner of each of the drawings she chose. The female quickly sketched in a group of people on one side of a paper, and drew the same symbol at the corner of the excellent drawing.

Meanwhile, a teenager was sound asleep, snuggled comfortably in his sleeping bag, under the midnight sky. The teenager snored out some annoying sounds; so two other teenagers were awake. Assumtionally, they knew the sleeping teen, and both respected him. One teenager that was awake was a girl with short, auburn red hair. Her attire was not fit to survive the coldness that swept across the night, but she was protected with a blue hoodie jacket. Under that protection, a white tank top and a black tank top (layered) covered the upper body of the girl, and a purple, casual lacy skort covered her bottom half. She was smiling admiringly at the sleeping teenager boy with her crystallic light purple eyes. The other teenager was a boy with silver-blue locks, and deep aqua eyes. He was gazing at the full moon accompanied by the bright stars; his baggy blue pants blowing in the silent wind that rustled the leaves of the trees. His left arm limped over his raised left knee, and the rest of his body's position was comfortable enough to receive enough warmth from the fire that blazed.

"Kairi...you better go sleep. Tomorrow's our last day of camping, and we still want to do a lot of things in Mount Hollow, correct?" the deep and manly voice of the teenager shook the girl from her dazed self. Still numbed, she nodded her head nervously, and crawled into her forest green sleeping bag, taking a slumber abruptly. The man who previously spoke, gave a small smirk towards the sleeping girl. He then spent the whole night gazing at the silent scenery and sky.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, the sleepy teens arose. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kairi immediately opened her eyes wide, when she saw that one of her friends wasn't there. "Riku!" her childish voice drummed into the other teen's ears, who was wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. He blinked away the sleepy tears, and stomped over the extinguished fireplace, hovering over Kairi when he stopped. "Where's Riku, Sora?" Kairi's worried voice questioned the boy informed as 'Sora.' His appearance was exactly the same as the sketch the blonde girl flipped to earlier: spiky brown hair, layered tunics, and a silver necklace that hung around his neck. He bowed his head low and mumbled.

"I don't know Kairi...I just don't know..." he glanced up again. This time, shock and fright built his expression. His ocean blue eyes bulged out when he saw this, and his body looked petrified. What he saw, was the exact same area where the trio camped the night before, however, in the distant, past the blooming trees, and the grassy hill, was a colossal white castle. Silhouettes of deciduous trees were planted around the castle, and a small haze of heavenly fog circled the castle. It was built on flat hill, with healthy flowers and squashed grass. A rocky path curved around in directions, leading to the front of the castle's white gates. Sora wasn't frightened of the appearance of the castle (who would be afraid of a heavenly castle, anyways?) but Sora was afraid that the adventure he had before would be relived in his life again. This time, his close friend, Kairi, would be there. "Do you see..." Sora broke the silence, reassuring Kairi that he wasn't completely petrified. His voice trailed off by Kairi's interruption though.

"What I see...?" she finished off for him, gawking at the blinding ness of the white from the castle. She hugged the blue jacket more closely to her, not because she was cold, but because she needed comfort and guidance.

"I know that...Riku's there...but will anyone else...be here?" Sora's voice led closer to a rhetorical question, than a question directed to Kairi, so she did not reply or comment to it. Kairi stood up, and started walking towards the castle, ignoring anything that Sora, Riku, or herself have left the night earlier. Sora blinked for a while in awe, doing nothing to move from his position for a while.

"C'mon Sora! You said Riku was in there, didn't you? Well, let's go find him then!" Kairi called out to Sora in an optimistic tone. Always looking on the bright things, never giving up on her friends. This is why Sora was fond of his female companion, but the more he thought about it, the less he was fond to them. For some reason, a strange force shoved him away from his gushy memories, and towards his mild curiosity upon the mysterious castle.

"How exactly is this your perfect world? Making my friend worried sick about me!" Riku's usual calm tone changed to an unusually angry one. He was demanding an answer, not asking for one.

"Well...let's put it this way: it's entertaining to see the adventures Sora puts up with. And besides, toying with people's memories is a little fun. So in my case, this would be perfect for _me_. No violence, no pain, no arguments, and especially no pessimism," a different voice compared to Kairi explained it calmly and mischievously to Riku. During her explanation, she drew a sketchy picture with many scenes cluttered everywhere, like a collage. The blonde scribbled the symbol she used previously, and tapped the end of her pencil against the paper, with her eyes closed and her mind concentrated.

_Now this will be entertaining!_ The blonde thought, leaning against the patterned blue, purple and yellow chair that she sat on when she drew. "Oh, and Riku? I know you will not remember this, but consider this: utopia actually means..."

"Well...this is a first...an adventure without Goofy or Donald? How will you ever survive-" Kairi began a bit too sarcastically, but was interrupted from the echoes off of their shoes. When the noise echoed though, the echoes bounced into the duo's ears, and noses; the echoes gave a sweet, uplifting scent. For a second, Kairi and Sora's eyes became blank, but as soon as they did, the two immediately stopped in their tracks.

"Kairi, I will survive—_We_ will survive. Don't ask me how I know this, but no enemies will attack us." Sora paused for a second before continuing. "We should take off our shoes or something. That scent vibrating with the echoing sounds is...it doesn't seem natural, considering echoes only receive through sound."

Sora slipped his yellow shoes off in just a minute, but Kairi fumbled for a bit longer. She was shaking uncontrollably, with her black and yellow bracelets dangling off her right wrist. Sora bent down and held Kairi's icy hands, suddenly warming them with his sweaty palms. Sora guided Kairi in taking her shoes off, and Kairi just smiled. Judging from her smile, when Sora helped her, it seemed that he almost saved her life or something.

A few minutes later, the two of them strolled side by side together, while looking around the areas. The place was thin, with broad columns holding the roof up. The columns were snow white and the room contained no speck of dirt. The room seemed like a hallway, rather than just an ordinary room—and its color was pure white with no dirt anywhere, no dust, and especially no dirty fingerprints. The room had decorative marble tiles; hues of green swiveled around in curved or round shapes, making the room seem more natural and less blinding. There were unknown symbols that represented that there should be doors at the side of the hallways, but there was no door framed; a darker shade of white outlining the frame of a door with the unknown symbols above the 'doors.' Blank canvases all aligned across the hall, the golden frames fit to shape million—even billion-dollar paintings. The footsteps of Sora and Kairi made no noise, not even a _Slap, Slap! _from the quickening their pace. The two continued to pace towards an exit, and judging by the appearance of the hallway, it seemed that there was no exit. No precise scent trademarked this room. Even if a room was spotless, there should be a tiny detection of a scent somewhere. Sora finally saw a few white steps leading to a door less exit. The steps were long enough for both Kairi and Sora to cross with each other, but as soon as each of their bare foot slapped the chilly marble tile, they heard a crumble, and felt the floor rumbling so loudly, that it was like an indoor earthquake.

"W-wo-woah!" Sora wobbled uncoordinated, grasping Kairi's hand to support himself and her. Kairi did not object to this, but instead, gripped Sora's clasp even tighter, and darted through the exit. Sora felt a sudden tug, and was surprised that Kairi had the strength to oppose the earthquake. When both of them entered the room, all was hidden by the darkness that shrouded the area. The doorway vanished, leaving a frightening noise behind. There was complete silence, and only silence, of which the silence startled Kairi and she shook vigorously once again.

"Kairi--!" Sora screamed frantically, and pulled her hand closer to his chest, squeezing Kairi's body closer to him. He gasped, but didn't make a noise to worry Kairi. _She's so...cold._ he thought, wrapping his arm tighter around her bitter body.

"SuuuuurPRISE!" a group of voices startled the two, and almost made them jump from the suddenness of the light screening down into the room. The group looked unusually familiar, seeing that there was a tall female in pink clothes, which had her brown waist-long hair pulled up into a gorgeous braid with a red bow. Also, there was a male with long brown locks and impervious blue eyes, baggy black jeans and a black jacket covering a white t-shirt, with about four belts hanging around his waist, three belts acting like a bracelet on his left arm, and a silver necklace with a cross between a lion's head, and a cross. Another girl was in the group of familiarity, with ebony hair circling around her head, ending at her chin, a silver bandana, a yellow scarf, a green, blue-belt-strapped top that looked like a training bra, orange, fish net fingerless gloves, and faint yellow-colored shorts, topped off with a blue belt, thigh-length yellow socks, and yellow-orange shoes. Another man, who looked like a grumpy old man who dyed his short, mild spiky hair blonde, spat out a toothpick, and stuck another in his mouth. He had goggles, dissatisfying blue eyes, a white t-shirt that stretched across his muscled torso and chest, and blue pants with silver cloth hanging down his black pointy shoes. There were three others that shocked Sora, three kids that were about Sora's height; all of them were at least a centimeter taller than Kairi, because she was pretty short for a 14-year old. The trio was dressed in tropical clothes and had unusual hairstyles.

"Oh...you're not Donald or Goofy!" the admirable brown-haired girl informed Sora and Kairi. "Hmm...I wonder how long it takes to gather the others?" the black-haired girl shrugged, her clothes highly revealing, but no one noticed.

"Uhh...Donald and..._Goofy_?" Sora staggered to ask, his voice a bit shaky.

"Mhm...know 'em?" the black-haired girl questioned, this time, stepping in front of the sour-looking brown-haired man.

"Certainly they must know them. In Twilight Town, _everyone_ knows _everyone_. Unless, of course, foreigners come to visit. Besides, Donald and Goofy are _famous_! Unfortunately for us, we do not know you," the gorgeous lady in pink frowned disappointingly.

Sora gasped from this collision of his friends. He did not want to explain anything to them, who he was, who Kairi was, or anything else. _Don't tell me—not again. Their memories have...have been manipulated by…her! _Sora exhaled deeply, and inhaled slowly; taking huge amounts of breaths from the shock he was in.

"Sora? You okay?" Kairi inquired, another worried expression crossed her face. Sora disliked it when Kairi was worried, especially about him. He did not want her to worry, he wanted her to be _happy_. Sora gave a small nod and led Kairi through the crowd of people and sighed.

"Sorry to say this, but um...we have to find our friend. Err...say hello to Donald and Goofy for me! It's from...from..." Sora stuttered, frantically searching for something. A nickname of some sort; he had to think of an alias for both Kairi and him. "Aros! Uhh...uhhh... you spell it backwards of 'Sora.' Well uh...bye!" Sora dragged Kairi across the hallway, the hallway that looked identical from the previous one- except that there were people in it, and no canvases.

The group blinked their eyes. One of them asked, "What's with him?" another replied with, "Who knows? It must be important though." Sora sighed as he crossed the doorway, feeling an adrenaline rush when he entered. He suspected that Kairi felt it as well, because she gave a sigh—a sigh you use when you feel a relaxing feeling.

"She's doing this, I just _know_ she is," Sora inferred, mumbling out his thoughts.

"You mean...?" Kairi started, but trailed off to let Sora continue.

"Yes. It _must_ be _her_. She's toying with our memories," Sora didn't know where to begin. He knew what was coming next, but he couldn't collect everything that he wanted to say to Kairi. Finally, before collapsing onto the marble ground, he muttered, "Kairi...whatever you do...do not forget me in your memories..."

"You think?" a feminine high-pitched voice was speaking in a worried tone to someone. Sora did not open his eyelids, in order to trick whoever was speaking, and whoever was listening.

"He knows. Sora's a clever boy," a familiar voice astounded Sora. Sora knew his best friend was here, but talking to _her?_

"Well, at least he'll only remember you and myself. Kairi? Goofy? Donald? He does not remember. He _cannot_ remember, because this is my world, and I will do as I please. Sora _will_ be my friend."

"You can't force someone to be your friend," Sora opened his eyes, like something was poking him continuously, and never stopping, until it poked him painfully. Sora said nothing and did nothing but breathe. A female was standing in front of a funny-looking designed chair and Sora's friend was hovering beside him. At the corner, he caught a glimpse of red hair, but the shadows from the sunlight that didn't reach there, which concealed the rest of the _thing_.

"R...Riku..." Sora mumbled, beginning to come to and sit up from his laid position. The only question he had to ask, was what was happening? He looked at the girl and grinned a friendly smile, obviously not remembering anything about this girl.

Sora gazed around the room, his eyelids halfway shut. Sora didn't notice though, so he did nothing to change its position. The room had no exits, only a window and a chair. No other furniture was centered, or placed in any place in the pure white room. The view of the window was wonderful, for the outside had freshly cut grass. Observing closer, Sora could see some of the dew drip from the leaves of an oak. It was strange to not see any animals or living thing out there though.

"This is wonderful. May I open this window?" With no answer, Sora unlocked a lock between the center of the window, and opened it. He felt the summer breeze of the field, hearing nothing but the winds, and smelling nothing but...well, there was no scent to it. Sora couldn't and didn't feel anything either. This strange sensation, this awkward moment, Sora soaked it in and thought about this. He only had one thing on his mind. "Where's Kairi?"

The expression on the blond-haired girl was upsetting to see. This girl, who had drew so many pictures, was frowning in _her_ perfect world. No one replied, no one said anything. All was silent, until a bird chirp interrupted.

"You were supposed to forget about her. You were supposed to be _my_ friend," the blonde girl spoke in a monotonous voice, almost like she was being control. "This world was supposed to be peaceful, but _she_ had to ruin all of the flawlessness."

Sora sighed, his hands cupped around the sill of the window. He bowed over the edge, glancing down to see the haze circling around the castle. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he did look a bit queasy. "You can never forget your friends…ever!" Sora twisted his head towards the direction where he saw a glimpse of auburn hair. Before he could take another step, take another breath, take another blink, take another _anything_, hr fell unconscious with all his thoughts scattered, like they all cracked and shattered in his mind…like they were broken and un configured.

"So—" Riku crashed to the ground with a pain zapping him. _Augh…_ Riku's outfit changed as soon as the pain shook him. His outfit previously was a muscled dark blue attire with white shoes, and a crimson red heart with a crack instead of an indent. The gruesome clothes Meta morphed into his original clothes: a yellow shirt with black belts formed into an X, and puffy blue Capri pants, topped off with white and yellow shoes.

"Sora! Riku!" This time, Kairi's voice couldn't get to either Sora or Riku. Their bodies just lay there, on the cold marble floor. Kairi's head popped out from the shadowy corners, but something jerked her back from revealing anymore of herself. "Naminé! What did you just do to them!" she spat, restraining her raging form from getting cut even more by the chains.

"Oh, it isn't what _I_ did. They did it themselves; with the help from you," Naminé leaned against the uncommon chair, this time she wasn't drawing anything though. Kairi hid herself from Naminé to hide the perplexing expression crossing her face. Kairi didn't reply to that statement, nor did she move. She understood now, but only a grin needed to be shown. That grin held everything Kairi needed to prove to Naminé that her perfect world was always imperfect.

"No matter how long with will take, I will wait for my best friends- No matter what," and as Kairi said those eternal words, a duck in blue majestic clothes, and a standing black and golden dog dressed in unusual clothes stepped through the door.

"Donald and Goofy's back? My, this perfect world isn't what I had wanted to be…" Naminé's nonchalant voice was undecided between a deprived one and a tranquil one.

Donald waved a blue, short staff with a round bulb decorated with different shapes of diamonds, quartzes, emeralds, rubies, sapphires and amethysts above Riku and Sora's head. As soon as they were conscious again, Riku sprinted towards Naminé, and swiped Naminé's black sketchbook that was loosely tucked under her arm. When he got a hold of the sketchbook, Riku carelessly ripped each of the pages in the sketchbook. Riku didn't acknowledge the talent in Naminé's artwork, nor did he care that he ripped each of the thick pieces of paper. He also didn't care if some of the last few pages of the sketchbook were blank.

"Don't ever try and manipulate someone's life with your ability to change someone's memories! You know what will happen! Hatred towards you and pain to us!" Riku scowled at Naminé.

He was choking from the tears that traced his cheekbones; but still lectured her through his emotional breakdown. "Riku!" Kairi warned Riku with a tone that told him to stop, but she couldn't help but also sound worried about Riku.

But when Riku, Sora and Namine gave Kairi anunexplainable expression, the room blurred in Riku, Sora, Kairi, Goofy and Donald's vision, causing them to black out. Kairi was the first to wake up from the sudden knock out, and realized that she was in her sleeping bag that she slept in this morning. Sunset was arriving soon, but Kairi didn't care if it would get dark soon. Quickly, she sat straight up and flicked her head in all directions, spotting Sora sleeping soundlessly (for once) in his green sleeping bag, and Riku resting against a broad tree branch.

Goofy and Donald was nowhere to be spotted judging from Kairi's observing. She couldn't think about them now though. She blurted out the only thought that came across her mind.

"What happened to Naminé?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Whaddya think? I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions? Erm…just email me. 


End file.
